Christmas Setup
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: Everyone has somebody, except for Ino. She's fallen for Shikamaru and just knows that he can't feel the same for her. Maybe this Christmas setup could get them together. InoxShika mainly, SasuXSaku NaruXHina NejiXTen ChoujixOC KibaxOC LeeXOC ShinoXOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I have never received a hippopotamus for Christmas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Christmas Setup**

Ino stood outside Sakura's door with her large plate of cookies in hand for her friend's Christmas party. She sighed as she reached up to knock.

"Be there in just a minute." Ino heard Sakura's voice over the music from inside.

Ino sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Well who could blame her? While all of her friends seemed to be thriving in the love department, nothing had happened to her for months due to her work schedule with missions and working at the ninja academy.

First there was Sakura and Sauske. They had gotten together a long time ago and now were engaged. Ino wasn't jealous of Sakura or even mad at her, they actually were best friends again. After all she was 19 years old and had realized that her crush on Sauske had been just that, a crush. Mostly it had been just fawning over Sauske's hotness.

Then there was Neji and Tenten. Last month they had just gotten married after being engaged for six months. The wedding had been beautiful and Ino knew that they had been having a practically perfect life after that, now that Neji was the Hyuuga clan leader and the main family and the branch families had been dissolved.

Next was Naruto and Hinata. Ino couldn't help but smile every time she saw the two together. Years ago the two had become close friends, but Naruto still had no idea that Hinata had fallen in love with him. Finally a year ago he had found out her feelings toward him and had immediately asked her to be his girlfriend in front of the whole village. Now they could barely ever be seen without the other. Ino wouldn't be surprised if they were engaged soon.

When Sakura had gotten with Sauske, Lee had realized that they completed each other and had moved on. Now he had been dating a girl for two months by the name of Kelsey. She absolutely adored him and thought his ravings of youth were endearing. He in turn took care of her and swore to protect her always as she was not a shinobi of any kind. As well as that she seemed to calm him down a little and everyone was thankful for that.

Kiba had been going though a ton of girls over the years, but had lately gotten himself a girl named Pheobe. This one seemed different in that she caused Kiba to blush a great deal while she flirted with him, and Akamaru loved her as she thought he was the cutest thing ever, well right behind Kiba.

Shino had really surprised everyone by getting himself a girl. Ino didn't know much about the girl besides that her name was Anggie. Chouji had told her that he had seen Shino and Anggie around town a few times and she had seemed to be really bold and had pulled down Shino's hood and then grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, of course making him blush. Ino couldn't believe Chouji had see Shino blush.

Speaking of Chouji, he also had gotten a girlfriend three months ago. Ino had meet the girl named Ann, before with Chouji and approved very much of the two together. Ann kind of reminded Ino of Hinata before her and Naruto had gotten together. She was unbelievably shy, but unlike Hinata she never stuttered. Once Ann had made up her mind to say something she did. She was perfect for Chouji in that she believed in him 100. Plus she was a really good cook.

Then last but not least there was her other teammate Shikamaru. Really Ino had to admit to herself that she knew practically nothing about his love life, and she didn't want to know anything about it. If she did it would probably break her heart. After all when she had gotten over Sasuke years ago she had started falling for her lazy teammate.

At first she had denied any feelings besides friendship between her and Shikamaru, but as blushes became more common on her face when he was around, she couldn't deny it any longer. His lazy attitude toward everything was something that Ino had found to be frustrating in the past, but had grown to adore it. And it wasn't like he was heartless. No, he cared more about his friends than he would ever let on.

However just because she had figured out her feelings for the lazy genius, didn't mean she would ever tell him. After all if she ever let on that she had started crushing on him then that would mean the end of their relationship.

Although, what she felt now for him, was much stronger than a crush. That's what it had started as but it had grown into much more. Just last week Ino had realized that she was in love. At the realization tears had come to her eyes and she had cried silently at the park. Not because she was in love with him, but because she knew he couldn't feel the same about her.

It hadn't helped either that he had happened upon her while tears were streaming down her face and had asked her what was wrong. Of course she didn't tell him, and he didn't force her to. Instead he had simply sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. He hadn't even said anything about it being a drag.

That's why she loved him. He was always so good to her whether she deserved it or not. After all Ino knew that she had acted like a jerk to her teammates a few times in the past, but she whished now that she hadn't. If only she could go back into the past and act nicer to everyone, especially Shikamaru. Who knew how many times she had yelled at him or bossed him around. At least now she wasn't doing that anymore, unless he was being too lazy, and even then she tried to get him moving with as little yelling and punching as possible.

Ino sighed again as she could hear Sakura unlocking her door to let Ino in. She couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru was going to be there too. She hoped that if he was that he wouldn't bring up her crying last week, after all it was a little embarrassing.

Sakura finally managed to unlock and open the door for Ino. "Come on in Ino. You're the last one to arrive."

Ino walked into the warm house compared to the outside and smiled at the decorated inside of Sakura's house. There was a tree up that was marvelously decorated and garland seemed to be everywhere, yet it didn't seem overdone at all, but what Ino really couldn't help but smile at, was the people who were at the party.

Everyone just seemed so happy. When she had first entered everyone had smiled at her before going back to their conversations and small games though out the room.

First was Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Anngie who seemed to all be having a conversation as Anngie and Shino were seated next to each other on the couch and Neji, who had his arm around Tenten's shoulders, sat across from them in two chairs that had probably come from Sakura's kitchen.

Then Kiba sat on the third seat of the couch with a blushing Pheobe sitting in his lap, and Akamaru sitting in hers. She seemed to be petting Akamaru, much to his pleasure. Ino couldn't help but giggle as Kiba leaned forward and whispered something in Pheobe's ear causing her blush to deepen, yet she whispered something back that caused a blush to float across his face.

Lee and Naruto seemed to be playing a game of Mancala that was making a lot more noise than it probably should have been, with Sasuke silently watching. Hinata and Kelsey were having a polite quiet conversation next to the three boys.

"Follow me Ino. You can put your cookies in the kitchen. That's where all the other food is." Sakura said.

Then she led the way and Ino followed with her tray of cookies. In the kitchen Ino wasn't surprised to see Chouji and Ann. Although she giggled a little upon seeing her chubby friend with his arms wrapped around Ann's waist hugging her, as she tried to pull a pie out of the oven.

"Hey Chouji, maybe you should let go of Ann while she gets that pie out of the oven." Ino said though her giggles.

"Ino!" Chouji said as he released his girlfriend and whirled around to greet his old teammate. "When did you get here?"

"Just now" Ino answered as she set her cookies down on the table with all the other food items. "So I was the last one to arrive?" she turned to Sakura directing the question at her best friend.

"Yeah" Sakura stated nonchalantly. At this Ino couldn't help but be a little disappointed. So Shikamaru wasn't coming it seemed.

"Oye. Hey Ino." A lazy voice remarked from behind her.

She turned quickly to find Shikamaru standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at her with his normal bored expression on his face. "Hey Shika." Ino felt her hopes soar. "Where were you? I didn't see you in the living room." Then Ino's face blushed slightly at what she had just said, she hadn't meant for it to sound like she had looked for him.

Shikamaru also couldn't help but blush at Ino's comment as well, but was happy that Ino didn't notice. _Maybe she was looking for me. No, of course she wasn't. She doesn't feel the same for you as you feel for her. If I told her that I like her then she would get uncomfortable around me and we wouldn't be friends with each other. It's better that she just doesn't know my true feelings._

"Bathroom." Shikamaru stated answering Ino's question.

"Oh." Ino simply answered. Then to avoid any awkwardness with Shikamaru she turned to Sakura to ask her something. "So why didn't you tell me this was a couples party. Everyone else seems to have a date here, but me."

"Really I hadn't noticed Ino." Sakura answered in a voice that truly stated that she had seemingly planed this all along.

"What a drag. She didn't tell me to bring a date either Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Oh." And for a second Ino couldn't say anything, but when she looked upon the face of her best friend and saw an all knowing expression there, she realized what Sakura was doing. "Oh! Excuse me and Sakura, Shikamaru. I have to talk to her alone. Sorry." Then Ino proceeded to pull Sakura out of the kitchen and down the hallway into an empty guest room.

"What was that about Shikamaru?" Chouji asked his best friend.

"When it comes to Ino, I'll never know." Shikamaru said in a defeated tone. Chouji patted his friend's shoulder as he felt bad for him. Hopefully after tonight though he would be happier, that is if the plan worked. Then he turned back to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her once again.

Meanwhile with Ino and Sakura.

"What are you planning Sakura?" Ino demanded.

"Planning? Me?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You just happened to forget to tell me and Shika that everyone else was bringing their boy or girl with them. That was no accident." Sakura said nothing and just smiled at Ino. "I never should have told you the other day about my feelings." Ino was frustrated that she had ever told Sakura that she thought she was in love with Shikamaru.

"Oh come on Ino." Sakura said. "You know now that you're happy that he's alone here too, and for your information it was obvious that you loved Shikamaru way before you told me."

"What! Really?" Ino asked not believing what Sakura was saying.

"Yeah Ino, and I really think that he likes you too." Sakura sated smiling at Ino.

Ino just looked at Sakura like she was crazy though. "There's no way he likes me, Sakura. That's just a dead hope." Ino knew better than to hope for something as crazy as Shikamaru having feelings for her. "He thinks I'm a drag." Ino stated simply.

Sakura frowned at her best friend. Why did Ino have to be so stubborn? "When was the last time that he called you a drag?" Sakura pointed out, walking back out to the party as she said it.

Ino thought about it and realized that she couldn't remember when the exact last time was. Lately he hadn't been calling her a drag. Maybe there was hope yet. _Get a grip Ino. He doesn't like you it's as simple as that. Don't get your hopes up. You're just going to get your heart broken otherwise. _Ino shook her head as if to shake those thoughts of hope right out of it and then exited the room to rejoin the party.

Shikamaru wondered where Ino was. Sakura had just come back to the party, but Ino didn't appear to be with her. He glanced down the hallway and wondered what was taking that girl so long. _What a drag. No wait Ino isn't a drag anymore. Well she is, but not a bad one, does that even make sense. _Really having a high IQ didn't make understanding girls any easier.

Shikamaru looked back around at his friends joking, laughing, and having a good time at this party of Sakura's. What he didn't notice was that Sakura had noticed him looking down the hallway and had frowned before whispering to Sasuke. "Why can't they see that they both love each other?" she asked her fiancé.

"Don't worry about them Sakura, by the end of the night everything will be fine." The man said to his girl. "Be patient."

Just then Ino came down the hall and entered the room again. "Sorry everybody. Bathroom." Ino stated and tried to look a little embarrassed as if that was where she had really been.

_She's lying. I wonder what she was really doing._ Shikamaru noticed, but said nothing.

"So what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Well first we are going to watch a movie." Said Sakura as she whipped out a Christmas movie. So everyone hurried and got situated in chairs around the TV.

Ino looked around. There were no chairs left. She supposed that she would just have to sit on the floor. _Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it._ And just as she was starting to get down she felt two arms circle her waist and pull her back onto someone's lap. She quickly turned her head to see that Shikamaru had pulled her onto his lap.

"I figured it would be more comfortable than the floor." Shikamaru said trying to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks.

"Oh, thanks Shika." Ino said managing to keep her blush down until she had turned away from Shikamaru and back to the TV where the movie was starting. However the movie just couldn't keep her interested when she was sitting on her love's lap and by his choice too. It also didn't help either that his breath was warm on her neck and just tickling her slightly.

Unknown to her Shikamaru also couldn't pay attention to the movie. Even though Ino had leaned slightly to the right so as to let him see over her shoulder, Shikamaru's attention was not on the visible TV set.

Instead he was studying Ino, and memorizing this moment forever. After all he hadn't really thought before pulling Ino on his lap and it was the biggest surprise to him that she hadn't just pushed him off of the couch and let her sit in his place. Instead she was sitting on his lap and he could feel the warmth of her body. He kept leaning forward wanting to rest his head on her shoulder, but knew better. Ino wouldn't let him do that in a million years. After all she didn't feel the same as he felt to her.

Once the movie was over, everyone just sat for a moment before Naruto once again broke the silence. "So what are we going to do now?" Most sighed at Naruto's energy, others groaned, and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Sakura then spoke. "Let's eat, after all we brought and cooked a ton of food in the kitchen, so let's eat it." Then everyone proceeded to crowd their way into the kitchen and then proceed to the dining room. That is everyone but Shikamaru who held back with worry of Ino on his mind. Just before she too went into the kitchen he grabbed her hand and spoke. "Wait Ino, I have to talk to you alone for a second."

Ino looked at him curiously but didn't argue and she waited till everyone else had exited the room before speaking. "What's up Shika?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino with worry in his eyes. Something that made Ino catch her breath for a second. After all most of the time his facial expressions were of boredom or not caring. "Ino, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

At that very moment Ino wanted to throw herself at this boy no man that she had fallen in love with and explain to him that she wasn't alright because she was in love with him and of course he would never feel for her, but Ino didn't do that. No she held herself back and simply answered his question with a question. "I'm fine. What makes you ask?"

"The other day when you were crying." Shikamaru said.

Ino mentally cringed. How was she supposed to get through this implied question? Finally she settled on a half truth. "It wasn't anything that you need to worry about."

Shikamaru was now annoyed. _What does she mean it isn't anything that I needed to worry about!? It may not be but I can't help it if I am._ "Look Ino. I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. Are you going to be Ok?"

Ino could hardly believe that Shikamaru was worried about her, but at the same time she knew that she couldn't tell him what was wrong. _You're my friend too Shikamaru, but you're also something more to me._ Ino answered Shikamaru's question. "I can't tell you why I was crying." Shikamaru started to cut in and Ino quickly put her hand up on his mouth silencing him. "But I can tell you that I'm going to be Ok. It might just take a little time."

Then Ino removed her hand from Shikamaru's mouth although she didn't want to. At the same time Shikamaru was having to force himself not to kiss Ino's hand that he had enjoyed so much on his mouth. He wondered what it would like to have something else be touching his mouth. Then Ino once again broke into his thoughts. "But thanks for worrying about me Shika." And with one quick and bold move Ino kissed him on the cheek before bounding off into the kitchen to join the rest of their friends.

Shikamaru just stood there like an idiot for a moment not fully comprehending what had just occurred. He raised a hand to his cheek that had felt Ino's soft lips on it just seconds ago. Unknown to him Chouji had witnessed the whole thing and now was trying not to laugh at his friends' inability to see how much the other cared for them.

"Hey Shikamaru. Get in here before all the food's gone." Chouji yelled waking up his friend from his dreamlike state. Shikamaru quickly remove his hand from his cheek and made his face show his usual boredom.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said, although Chouji knew that it wasn't the food that Shikamaru was complaining about, but the fact that he couldn't get Ino. _Just wait until the end of tonight my friend and you will have the girl of your dreams._

Then they both proceeded to get some food, or more food in Chouji's case and then go to the dining room where everyone else was already seated.

It wasn't a surprise to Shikamaru that the only empty seat available was right between Ino and Chouji, and he took the seat happy to be sitting so close to Ino. Everyone else was seated next to their significant other and everyone was talking loudly and laughing a lot.

The only uncomfortable thing about the situation was that there wasn't supposed to be this many people sitting at the table, so everyone was quite close and Shikamaru and Ino kept hitting elbows as they tried to eat.

Meanwhile many conversations filled the table that contained many memories of byeing younger and special moments for the people there. Of course though this whole time Ino was staring at Shikamaru without staring and he was doing the same to her. Sakura could barely contain herself anymore. _You two are idiots not to see each other's love. That's it time for the plan._

Then Sakura got eye contact with Sasuke and nodded just barely as to only he would even realize that she was nodding. Sasuke understood. It was time to start the plan now that everyone was finishing up what they were eating.

"Hey girls let's go in the kitchen and have girl talk." And with that statement Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into the kitchen with herself. All the other girls quickly followed knowing that the plan was starting, while the boys proceeded back to the living room where it would be more comfortable.

Once all of them had entered the kitchen, Sakura started questioning Ino right away. "Ino do you love Shikamaru?"

Ino was dumbstruck. Never had Sakura just come out and asked a question like that. She felt her face flare up.

"Aww, you really do like him." Anggie said as she pulled on Ino's cheek. Ino quickly brushed Anggie's hand away and tried unsuccessfully to keep her blush to a minimum.

"I- I-" Why was Ino even trying to hide it from them? There was no point after all Sakura probably had already told them everything. Ino looked down before she muttered "I think I'm in love with him."

"Ino why don't you tell him?" Hinata asked knowing that had worked for her and Naruto.

"What!?" Ino exclaimed. "I can't tell him and you can't tell him either. It would ruin everything."

The girls sighed at their friend. "Ino, you really should tell him." Pheobe said "He loves you. I can tell. He always gets this different kind of look in his eyes when he's looking at you, which is quite a lot." Ino stayed silent, but they all knew what she was thinking.

"He won't reject you Ino." Tenten simply put.

Then as another confidence booster Kelsey added "Ino he loves you and you love him."

Honestly Ino couldn't think. She looked down at the floor as too many thoughts were in her head. She was so confused. She was fighting an inner battle no make that a war, with herself.

She obviously didn't notice when Sasuke poked his head in the room and gave Sakura a nod and then a shake of the head. She nodded back with a followed shake. So the boys had gotten Shikamaru to confess his love for Ino in the other room, that was what Sasuke's nod meant. They had hoped that after getting them both to confess that the two might get together on their own, but apparently that wasn't going to happen, that's what them shaking their heads meant.

It was time for part two of the plan. They had hoped that they might not have to resort to this but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Ok Ino we're going to drop the subject, but now we have something to give you." Sakura said as she grabbed Ino's right arm. At the same time Tenten grabbed Ino's left arm and the others started pushing her into the hallway back into the living room. Then Ino saw it.

The boys were doing the same thing to Shikamaru, and he had no idea why. At first neither of the two was struggling that much, but as they saw each other and where they were going to meet, struggling became their plans of escape. Too bad they were outnumbered and had both been taken by surprise. Not to mention their hands were being kept apart so no jutsus could be performed. Escape was futile.

Finally with a little push Ino and Shikamaru met right where their friends had been pushing them to. As Ino had been pushed she had been caught on the arms by Shikamaru and couldn't let go of them.

Both of them looked at each other in the eyes and then the both glanced up to see the mistletoe. The let go of each other in an instant and turned back around to walk away only to be blocked off by their friends who were all smiling at them knowingly.

They turned back around to face each other and their eyes met. Ino put her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. _I'm so going to kill all of my friends after this is over._

Shikamaru saw Ino look away and only assumed that it was because she really didn't want to do this. He sighed. The boys had told him that Ino liked him, but he had known that it wasn't very likely. Now he was sure that she didn't like him like that, and there was no way he was going to force her against her wishes.

"Look Ino, if you don't want to do this then we don't have to, no matter what our friends say."

His words made her look up and she saw something that she had never seen before. Shikamaru was looking away from her and she saw hurt in his eyes. Most of the time his eyes looked bored or were closed and a while ago seeing worry had been strange, but his eyes were now looking hurt, and it looked as if his heart was breaking.

Ino decided to take a chance. She reached up and placed a hand on the boy of her dream's face. She moved his head to look right at her and their eyes met, but this time neither of them looked away. Then she spoke. "I never said that I didn't want to" Then she took one last breath. "Because I really do." And with that Ino stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips to Shikamaru's.

For a second the gears in Shikamaru's mind processed what Ino had just said and done, and he didn't move or respond. She started to pull away assuming that no response meant that he didn't feel the same about her. Yet as she started to pull away from him, warning signals went off in his head and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back much harder than she had kissed him.

Ino's other arm now whipped out and wrapped around Shikamaru's neck as she deepened the kiss. She never wanted to pull apart from him, as his lips fit so perfectly with hers.

Air was needed though and the two eventually had to let the kiss go, but as they did Shikamaru placed his forehead on Ino's and they stared directly into each other's eyes and the thought of looking away never even crossed their minds even though both of their faces were flushed.

Meanwhile all around them their friends were cheering them on and giving each other hugs and kisses for the plan working. Ino and Shikamaru couldn't hear them though. As the only thing that they could see, hear, or think about was each other.

Needless to say Ino and Shikamaru were definitely not alone on Christmas or any day after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I wrote this whole thing in two sittings when I was in this really Christmassy mood. I love the pairing of Shikamaru and Ino so much, and what kind of happened with the mistletoe happened in real life to my sister.

My friend and I tried to force our younger siblings under the mistletoe together, but when we did they just ran away from each other, much to our disappointment. At the time I think that my sister was about six years old though. I took what happened to them and this is what it became.

I can't write short oneshots. I have too much I want to say, so this is probably going to be a normal oneshot size for me. I don't even know if it could be considered a oneshot. Oh well.

I hoped you liked it and that it wasn't too ooc. And happy holidays to all who read even though I'm a little early.


End file.
